Two Sides
by Fallentenshi128
Summary: Rating because i'm scared of underrating. AU SatoDai. Daisuke works as a waiter. What happens when he meets a mysterious stranger one day? OOC and an almost unreal relationship. This is pretty much just a ball of fluff.


"Um…sir? Is your other guest going to be arriving?"

"No. They're not coming."

"Are you sure? What do they look like? Perhaps they are waiting for you somewhere else in the restaurant?"

"I just want someone that can love and accept me for who I am."

With that, Satoshi sighed, laid down some money on the table, and stood up. Placing a hand on the disgruntled waiter's shoulder, he said, "Don't worry." And then walked out of the restaurant.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

When Daisuke woke up that morning and went to work in his small family restaurant, he had no idea that he would meet the blue-haired man. He seemed to be simple enough. He was wearing a dark blue collared shirt, a white shirt underneath, and a pair of black slacks. Simple clothing covering a beautiful complexity. He also had on a pair of glasses. They hid his eyes and gave him a child-like quality.

His answer drew Daisuke into his life. Daisuke had no choice but to be attracted to the man. He had to find him again. He had to find out how this man had never met anyone that would love him.

The city was a big place, so where would Daisuke look? Daisuke's restaurant was downtown, so he probably worked around there. But he was so informally dressed, how could he work downtown? Maybe he was a delivery boy.

Daisuke wandered the city hopelessly for days, searching for his mysterious stranger. Everyday after his first shift, he would walk around as everyone rushed home to their families. He still had to work for part of the dinner shift, but had time to do a little searching. Dark could handle himself during the off hours.

It was Daisuke's 8th day of searching when he got discouraged enough to give up for the night. He stopped at a coffee shop for a drink. He stood in line to order. Right as he was about to pay for his drink, a voice interrupted him, "Even though you don't need to be any sweeter, my dear waiter, I can't say that I wouldn't like to give you a treat. Put his drink on my bill. I will have the usual. And we would like to sit down and drink. Please serve us."

Daisuke turned around and saw the stranger he had been looking for. This time, he was wearing a suit. Everything seemed so different and…he didn't seem as happy.

"Sir? We're not allowed to serve people at the dining area."

"I'm sure you can make an exception this time. I am a loyal customer."

"Very well, sir."

"Come now, dear waiter. We'll sit here in these rather soft chairs."

"Thank you, um…"

"Hiwatari Satoshi. Very nice to meet you. And as much as I like calling you my dear waiter, I'm sure you have a name you'd rather prefer to be called by in public."

"Niwa Daisuke."

"Well Niwa-san, not to be rude or anything, but why were you looking for me? Surely you wouldn't have put this much effort into a customer that only forgot a wallet or something. And I'm quite sure that I have my wallet right here."

Daisuke didn't know what to say. This man was very different from the one that he met. He was powerful and he was confident. But if Daisuke looked closely, he could see the lonely and insecure man that he had met in the restaurant.

"How do you know that I've been looking for you?"

"I have my ways. I'm not wrong, am I?"

"Um…Hiwatari-san, I don't really know why I was looking for you."

When Satoshi heard this, he leaned forward with interest and made a subtle indication for Daisuke to continue.

"It's just that…you seemed so lonely…and that…I couldn't believe that you haven't met anyone that couldn't accept you as you are. Ah, I'm sorry, this must sound so weird. I should be going."

"No, no. Don't worry about it. Please, continue on. Although, you may call me Satoshi." Satoshi cut off Daisuke's question, "Yes, it is alright."

"Well…Satoshi-san, as I said, I can't believe that you haven't met anyone that can't accept you as you are. You seem to be wonderful…and even if you didn't seem wonderful, you would be wonderful in your own way. I'm not making any sense, but I just…I guess I would just like to get to know you better."

Satoshi looked at him for a couple of seconds, and then stood up abruptly.

"Yes, well, I have to get back to work."

"I understand Satoshi-san. And I apologize-"

"And you're coming with me."

With that, Satoshi dragged Daisuke up from the chair towards the door. Daisuke squawked and just barely managed to grab his frappucino before being dragged out the door.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

"This is where you work?!"

Satoshi looked up from his paperwork to look at the very impressed Daisuke. "Yes. The joy of it wears off eventually."

"What exactly do you do?"

"I own this company."

"Wait…you're the CEO of Hikari Industries?"

"Yes, I believe so. Unless I've been fired within the last hour…"

"But…But…I…You…From the way you were dressed…"

"Ah, I get to dress however I want. That day I felt like going casual."

"And I called you Satoshi-san?"

"Only because I asked you to. Don't worry about it. I won't bite your head off about disrespect."

"But I'm…a waiter."

"I'm sure you're going to own that family restaurant of yours someday. And whether you know it or not, it is a popular restaurant. Give yourself more credit, Daisuke."

Daisuke blushed at Satoshi's forwardness. Satoshi noticed and only laughed.

"You may call me just Satoshi if you like. Have a seat."

Daisuke sat down quietly in one of the two chairs in front of Satoshi's desk. Satoshi put down the papers he was working on and leaned forward on the desk.

"Why are you so nervous Daisuke?"

"It's just that…you're so…powerful. So different from what I've seen."

"Yes, well, you are part of the rare group that has ever seen me outside of a suit."

"Snanku."

"Snanku?" Satoshi walked to the front of the desk and leaned against the front, looking down at Daisuke.

Daisuke looked up into Satoshi's eyes.

"Thank you. For letting me meet you, Satoshi."

Satoshi tilted his head slightly and stared at Daisuke. Daisuke didn't really know what to do, other than to blush. It felt weird to be studied like that. Then, as if seeing something, Satoshi's face brightened slightly.

"I rather like how my name sounds coming from you."

Daisuke almost fell out of his chair, but Satoshi caught him. That was something he didn't expect. This man was very forward, and their relationship was going very fast, but it didn't seem like it was wrong.

"Well Daisuke, I'm afraid that I have to get to work. You can stay here if you like, but I imagine you probably have to go home to your family."

"Actually, I have to work. I left Dark all by himself. It's the off hours though, so he should be fine."

"Hm…How about if I finish up here, and I come to your restaurant after your shift. What time do you stop working?"

"Rather late…about 9."

"That will be fine. I'll be there around 9:15."

Daisuke nodded, then turned to leave, but he felt his wrist being caught in a soft grip. He turned around and stared at Satoshi, who had taken off his glasses. He had turned into the slightly more happy and childish man.

"Thank you, Daisuke."

"For what?"

"For finding me." With that, Satoshi brought Daisuke's hand to his mouth and planted a soft kiss.

Daisuke was in shock. He looked at Satoshi with his eyes almost comically wide.

Satoshi stood back up and smiled at him. "9:15 it is." He then coolly turned back around and sat down at his desk.

Daisuke nodded then walked out of the office in a daze.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Daisuke's got a daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate!"

It was now 8:58 P.M. and Satoshi was coming around again soon. After their first meeting at the restaurant, Satoshi would often meet Daisuke after work and they'd go places together.

Daisuke blushed and retorted, "It's not a date!"

"Oh yeah, Daisuke. No sense fooling yourself."

"But it's not…official yet!"

"You sure? With the way you've been floating around here on cloud 9 is seriously suggestive. Maybe his _actions_ speak louder than words."

"What actions are you talking about? Nothing's happened!"

"Haha, someone's lyyyyyying!"

"Agh! Fine! We've hugged a couple of times! A couple of kisses maybe…No! Maybe only a kiss on the hand! And the kiss was just because he was being a gentleman!"

"Or maybe it's because I really like you?"

Daisuke froze up and looked at the expression on Dark's face. There was a slight smirk on his face. He took a quick once over of the man behind him, then gave an approving nod.

Daisuke slowly turned around, and as he expected, Satoshi was in front of him. Daisuke gave a shy grin and blushed a little, embarrassed at Satoshi hearing his conversation. He noticed a man standing next to the blue haired boy. He was just as beautiful and light as Satoshi himself, but the seraph's attention wasn't on him. Daisuke followed his gaze and found his own eyes resting on Dark.

_Interesting…_

Daisuke then traced Dark's gaze and found his own eyes resting on the white angel.

_Very very interesting…_

"Well Hiwatari-san, I think we had an appointment to keep? We'll just leave you two alone for awhile. Oh, and Dark, go ahead and close shop, no one's here anyway."

Dark's answer was a simple mindless nod. Daisuke took Satoshi by the wrist and led him to the farthest booth from the other two men.

"Satoshi."

Daisuke looked up, confused as to why Satoshi would be saying his own name.

"Excuse me?"

"I told you, you could call me Satoshi."

"Oh." Daisuke blushed. "I'm sorry."

Satoshi smiled kindly, "Don't be."

Daisuke smiled back gratefully.

"Just don't do it again."

Daisuke's smile just grew even more.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Can I…help you with anything?"

Dark stared at the blonde angel that was in front of him. How can you keep your eyes off of someone that beautiful?

"Yes, could you-"

Krad's eyes flew off to the side as a loud giggle came from the booth in the far corner.

"Hey, don't worry about them anymore."

Krad's attention was drawn back to the black haired waiter as he felt someone step straight into his personal space.

Dark brought his face down to the other's lips, "_I'm_ here."

Krad snorted, "And your point is?"

"We'll find out soon enough, won't we?"

Dark leaned even closer to Krad, "So…what's your name?" his lips brushing Krad's with every word.

"Krad."

"Well Krad, nice to meet you. You are beautiful."

With that, Dark closed the gap between their lips.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Wow. They're really going at it."

Daisuke giggled. "Dark has always been a kiss first ask later kinda guy."

Daisuke and Satoshi were peeking out over the top of the booth, watching the couple. Daisuke was so busy watching Dark and the blonde, that he didn't notice Satoshi's eyes narrowing.

Daisuke blinked as he realized that somehow, Satoshi had managed to pin him down onto the booth they were sitting in. He looked up at the blue haired man that was currently straddling him. "Um…Satoshi?"

"Has he ever kissed you?"

"Has…Dark?"

"Yes." Satoshi resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Oh. No. I haven't had a relationship since high school."

"Have you ever kissed anyone?"

"I…think?"

"Recently?"

"No. Work keeps me pretty busy."

Satoshi leaned even closer, causing Daisuke to try to get up, but Satoshi just pinned his wrists to his side.

"Too busy for a real relationship with me?"

"Are you…asking me out? Like…a serious relationship?"

Satoshi sighed, took off his glasses with one hand, and looked at Daisuke again.

"Are you, Niwa Daisuke, too busy to have a relationship with me?"

Daisuke blinked once. Twice.

"…Are you sure you're asking the right person?"

Satoshi blinked down at Daisuke, wondering if he was serious. When he saw the earnest look on the redhead's face, he leaned down, "Positive."

Satoshi nuzzled Daisuke's nose, giving him an Eskimo kiss, and then tilted his head to give him a sweet kiss. When Daisuke wrapped his arms around Satoshi's neck, Satoshi took that as his cue to deepen the kiss.

Satoshi's arms got tired of supporting his weight, so he just rested himself on Daisuke and put his palms under Daisuke's head. Daisuke didn't mind the extra weight. It was pleasantly warm, like snuggling up under your favourite blanket in the middle of winter.

As Satoshi was busy ravishing his mouth, Daisuke's hands started to wander towards Satoshi's chest. He wrapped his fingers around Satoshi's silk tie and buried his other hand in Satoshi's blue hair. Daisuke's hand was just about to undo the tie's knot when he was ejected out of his ecstasy.

"Ahem."

Satoshi pulled his lips away from Daisuke's, found his glasses, put them on, and then looked up, Daisuke tilted his head backwards, and they both saw Krad and Dark looking down at them. Dark had a little I-told-you-so smirk on his face. Krad just looked pissed.

"Since you two kids are quite capable of taking care of…_things_ here, I'm just going to take Krad out for a night on the town."

Just as Krad started to protest, Dark dragged him out the door.

"Wow."

Daisuke looked back towards Satoshi. "Wow what?"

"I've just…never seen Krad allow himself to be dragged like that."

"Why? Is that that unusual?"

"Yes. He doesn't usually allow himself to be touched that easily."

"Why not?"

"He's my bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?"

"I'm a wanted man, what can I say?" Satoshi lowered his head and started nuzzling Daisuke's face."

"Is that why nobody gets near you? Because you have a crazy beautiful body guard?"

"Okay, you're not allowed to call anyone beautiful." Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "Fine, except for me."

"Possessive, aren't we?"

"Do you remember what I said about no one accepting me as I am?"

Daisuke was a little puzzled by the abrupt subject change, but he decided to go along with it anyway. "Yeah."

"Well I lied."

"You…lied?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of lied?"

"I have met people that…wanted to be with me. That I thought could accept me for me. But they…probably wanted my money. That's why I started going out in casual dress. I needed someone that could see me as…me. But you, you seemed to have interest even when you…didn't know me."

Daisuke blushed at that. He did have an interest even if he didn't know Satoshi. He couldn't help it.

"And even though it was a little weird that you were so interested in me so early,"

"Hey!" Daisuke protested.

"I have no room to speak because as soon as I saw you again, I knew that both of our searches were over."

Daisuke reached up calmly, took Satoshi's glasses off, put them on the table, wrapped his arms around Satoshi's neck, and then pulled him down.

"No sense arguing with that."

x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Can you see without your glasses on?"

Daisuke was currently trapped between a table Satoshi's lap. Satoshi was nibbling on Daisuke's neck as Daisuke was free to nuzzle at the blue hair presented in front of him.

"Of course I can see without them on." Satoshi nipped at Daisuke's neck. "I wear them because they seem to intimidate people."

"You wear them…because you want to scare people?"

"Of course. If you have control over someone, then they are easier to handle."

"So you like having control over people?" Daisuke tugged gently on Satoshi's hair and brought the boy's wandering lips to his own lips.

Satoshi licked at his lips and whispered, "Yes. And I say, I rather like having you prisoner in my lap."

"So your glasses really have no purpose?"

"Didn't I just explain this?"

"Fine, so they have no other purpose?"

"It puts a wall between me and them. It keeps everyone I want out. Protects me from the sharks out there in this infested world."

Daisuke pulled backwards and looked at Satoshi. "Wow. So your glasses keep your walls up?"

"Sort of."

"Then in that case…"

Daisuke twisted around and sought out the pair of spectacles. Satoshi rested his hands on Daisuke's hips and stroked lightly with his thumbs. Daisuke turned back around when he had the glasses in his hand. He placed them on Satoshi's face and peered at him closely.

"Whenever you're around me, those glasses are mine to have. No wearing them." Daisuke pulled them back off and put them on the table.

"Well…if you really want to."

"I do."

"Then by all means. Go ahead."

"…You're still in control even without your glasses!"

"I don't need glasses to have control over you. My good looks cover that."

"I can't be in control?"

"I never said that…"

"But you said you have control over me!"

Satoshi slumped over and shifted around a bit so that he was on his back with Daisuke straddling him.

"Feel free to have your control over me and to have your wicked way with me."

"Fine. I think I will."

Daisuke got off and walked on the chairs until he was on the floor, he motioned for Satoshi to stand up. When Satoshi got up, he suddenly found himself sitting on the table with his legs dangling over the edge.

Daisuke's mouth set to tasting what Satoshi ate within the past twenty four hours, while Daisuke's hands got rid of Satoshi's jacket and opened up his shirt.

"Should we really be doing this in public?"

Daisuke rolled his eyes and closed all the shades. When he returned to Satoshi, he fisted his tie and pulled him towards himself.

"Should we really be doing this on a table? You sure it won't break?"

Daisuke just rolled his eyes and tugged on Satoshi's tie once more.

"Is it strange that I enjoy tugging on your tie that much?"

"Hm…So you have a tie fetish, eh?"

"…I think it's just you."

"Oh…well then."

"But I CAN think of uses for a tie."

"Like what?" Satoshi started working on taking Daisuke's shirt off.

Satoshi got no verbal reply. He only felt his tie being rubbed all over his torso. He shuddered as he started getting goose bumps on his arms.

"Stop. That tickles."

"But you're not letting me indulge my fetish!"

"If you have such a fetish, then here."

Satoshi took the tie off his neck and tied Daisuke's arms in front of him.

"Haha. There. Do you have an affinity for bondage too?"

"I have more of a snuggling affinity."

"That, I can do."

Satoshi took Daisuke's bound hands and put them around his neck, then lay back with Daisuke. They eventually fell asleep…but were woken up by Krad and Dark returning sometime during the night.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Remind me again why I'm doing this?"

"Because I'm not letting you be a scrooge anymore."

"Oh."

Daisuke and Satoshi were sitting on the floor in Satoshi's apartment. It was a typical white carpet central air-conditioned condominium. Satoshi stared out at the vast ocean of wrapping paper and ribbons. Daisuke was making him help wrap presents. It was amazing that even though Daisuke didn't know half the amount of people Satoshi did, he had five times as many presents. Satoshi figured that the Christmas bonus he gave his employees was a good enough present.

Their relationship had moved quicker than either was used to, but they both discussed it and found it to be no problem. If they both thought that there was nothing wrong with it, then how could it be wrong? They had been together for about five months, the same amount of time as Krad and Dark. The two couples often went out together and were all enjoying life. Krad loosened up, Dark calmed down, Satoshi let his real self out more often, and Daisuke was just happier.

"Is that the ONLY reason that I'm doing this? Because…I am not a scrooge. They get a nice Christmas bonus from me."

"Fine. It's because you're my boyfriend and you want to help me."

Satoshi sighed. "Well, I guess I'm stuck here helping you then. Let me go get some hot cocoa for us then we'll get started."

As Satoshi got up, Daisuke couldn't help but stare at him. He was wearing a light blue collared shirt, a white undershirt, and jeans. Daisuke was happy that he was starting to wear suits less often and that he seemed more relaxed now. It was a definite improvement.

Daisuke was happy…happier than he had been in a very long time. He had friends, a job, and a wonderful boyfriend. He really did want it to last forever.

"Why the big smile on your face? Are you that much happier with me not around?"

"Yes, I think you should leave this apartment now."

Satoshi trotted over to Daisuke, "Oh, look at that. Gravity must be on my side. I can't go anywhere now."

"Fine. I guess I'm stuck with you."

"Yup."

Satoshi sat down on the floor again and leaned up against the wall. Taking a sip, he sighed contentedly. "I could get used to this."

"To what?"

"Having a colorful life instead of just going to work day in and day out."

Daisuke looked around the white room. "You could definitely use more color in your life."

"Yes, well, right now I want you here. And I guess you can wrap your silly presents while you're at it."

"Yes, well, that's why I'm here. You have such a nice place to wrap presents in."

Daisuke put his now empty cup down on the table and sat in-between Satoshi's spread legs. He grabbed his first present, put it in a box, and carefully wrapped it. Satoshi watched this while finishing off his hot chocolate.

"Can I try wrapping presents?"

"You've NEVER wrapped presents?"

"Of course not. I told you, Christmas bonuses are much easier to deal with."

Daisuke rolled his eyes and showed Satoshi how to wrap the present. Daisuke let Satoshi try to wrap one present, but after his attempt, it was decided that he wouldn't be allowed to wrap anymore presents.

While Daisuke was wrapping his presents and writing his notes, Satoshi amused himself with sticking a bow on Daisuke's cheek and unsticking it…over and over again.

"Must you?"

"What else am I going to do?"

"Help?"

Daisuke paused, "On second thought, never mind."

"Fine. I'll just watch."

Satoshi scooted closer to Daisuke and wrapped his arms around Daisuke's middle. Resting his head on Daisuke's shoulder, he watched Daisuke continue to wrap his presents. Of course he got bored with it and found Daisuke's neck a little more interesting than presents being wrapped.

Daisuke stopped and leaned his head back against Satoshi.

"Satoshi, what are you doing?"

"Entertaining myself."

"Mmmmmm…"

Satoshi kissed a trail up Daisuke's face, tilted Daisuke's face towards him, then planted a soft kiss on his lips. As they slowly parted, their eyes opened.

"Still feel like wrapping presents?"

"No…"

Their eyes fluttered closed as they leaned towards each other. Satoshi planted a soft kiss on Daisuke's cheek, then the other. They rained kisses on each other's faces, enjoying the fact that they finally had something real. The search was over.

Daisuke nestled his back into Satoshi's chest and closed his eyes. Satoshi leaned back against the wall again so that he could support both their weights. He wrapped his arms around Satoshi again and inhaled the scent of Daisuke's hair. He felt Daisuke's hands come up to wrap around his own. Daisuke stroked his hand soothingly.

"Don't you have presents to wrap?"

"Not now."

Daisuke continued to stroke Satoshi's hands. Satoshi started stroking Daisuke's stomach softly.

_I don't want to lose this. He is perfect. I love him. I rather enjoy this domestic…life. I just want…him. _

"I love you Daisuke."

Daisuke opened his eyes, turned around, then looked at Satoshi.

"I love you. And I…want you to move in with me."

Daisuke turned around molded himself into Satoshi's neck. Kissing him over and over again. He breathed I love you into Satoshi's neck over and over again.

"Is that a yes?"

"You're so lucky that I love you."

"So are you going to move in with me?"

"Only if you change the colors in this apartment. It's too…white. Too cold."

Satoshi gathered Daisuke closer to him and dropped a kiss on his forehead. "You can change my apartment all you want but I already have all the color and warmth in my life that I need."

Daisuke just stood up and held a hand down to Satoshi.

"Where are you going?"

"Your bedroom."

"Why?"

"Because…it needs color too?"

Satoshi just gave Daisuke one of THOSE looks.

"Fine, because I'm tired. And I want to spend the rest of the night in your arms."

"Then I guess we're going to my bedroom."

Daisuke pulled Satoshi up and they shared a small embrace. Satoshi led Daisuke to his bedroom and they spent the night in each other's arms.


End file.
